deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Looting
"Definition of looting fucking any cats or boys named Mr.Smackcock. once when i was a child i fucked a doggy named Pipins i was very happy to do this as i was a horny young man. i super jizzed in the trees cock Survivors are very gay on the concept on looting of items, as that is the main way in which new items are brought into the game. Many of the items in the game can only be obtained by looting in the Inner City. Food items, medication, weapons and ammunition are some of the things that players can find. Loot quality depends on the zone in which the player is looting and on Gold Membership or lack thereof. There are no other factors in looting. Concept of looting Players can walk up to certain objects (they will be highlighted in yellow), and search them for useful items. Due to a recent update, only several objects are selected from the possible options to be lootable; while there are less options, there is now a greater chance that the object will yield loot. Objects that can be searched include corpses, wrecked vehicles, furniture, and so on. Each object may only be searched once. Other players, however, may search the same object. If you reject an item you found from an abject by clicking "No" on the pop up window. The object you searched from will still be highlighted yellow but you will still find the same thing if you loot it again. If you leave the object and search another object and found something, the previous item will no longer be highlighted, in other words you can`t search it again anymore. So, if you found something decide if you should take it or leave it before you continue searching something else. Loot rates are absolutely random - there are no guarantees that a player will find a certain item in a particular place. The quality and quantity of loot will increase as players venture deeper into the Inner City and spends more time there ( see Concept of Looting ) . However, looting is more difficult, since players will encounter tougher and faster zombies. Dead front.png Bin.png SearchableBody.jpg SearchableBus.jpg SearchableJeep.jpg dumpster.png Vulcan_Looting.png|Loot found 2nd Mitrail.PNG|Another loot found A message "Hold 'E' to search" (Although holding "F" also works) will pop up when players are near a lootable object (in 3D version it has a distinct pattern (yellow hue) with a question mark over it). Players can hold “F” or "E" to search items within an object. It takes about 3 to 5 seconds before the game notifies the player whether anything was found or not, simulating the time taken to search something. It is possible to move while searching an object, but firing or swinging a weapon will pause the search. If the M, ESC or I keys were pressed, while the countdown is active, it is not possible to search, unless the countdown is suspended by pressing ESC or F1. Preparing For A Looting Trip Pre-looting trip preparation, is essential especially when one reaches to higher level. There are several things to consider before you go into the inner city for a looting trip, among them are: *Inventory space *Weapons *Armour *Looting route & Looting Ground *Amount of ammunition (if you carry a gun) *Security Box (optional) *Barricading items Inventory Space Every player starts off with 14 inventory slots and the inventory spaces increases by four when you reach level 10, and another 4 at level 20, the same at level 35 and finally level 50. At level 50 you will have a maximum of 30 inventory slots. So, make sure that you carry only what is necessary so that you can have more inventory slots for your looting trip. It may be needful for certain players especially those around level 1 to 10 to bring some medication in case you become too injured to continue your journey. However, you should try your very best not to get hit, because if you come back healthy you don`t have to spend much or anything at all to heal yourself. Being able to avoid any damage done by the infected enables you to have a longer looting journey. Also , on the start of the looting trip it is wise to accept some things ( even though they might not be good ) as '''insurance , i.e : If the looting trip suddenly goes bad ( a boss appears and kills you ) then you can sell the things you have taken and lessen the loss ( if not make a profit ) the looting trip incurred . Weapons The type of weapons to bring are essential, before you go for a looting trip. Every player has 3 weapon slots so it is advise to carry 2 weapons (1 melee and 1 rifle) that cause minimum aggro (aggression) and one weapon good for crowd control (Machine guns or Chainsaw) in case aggression suddenly spikes on your looting journey and a massive horde will be after you. Here is a suggestion of weapons to bring for players around level 19-30 for a looting trip: #Sabre (a good melee) #SL8 (silent gun) #Steel MS800 (crowd control) NOTE: These are just suggestions, it`s not a must to bring those things as you may have other options REMEMBER only use the third weapon which is the crowd controller when the aggression suddenly spikes. DO NOT use high aggression causing weapons while looting such as machine gun, grenade launchers, chainsaws and Shotguns. YES, you can bring them and USE them only in sudden aggression spikes which commonly happens to every player while looting. If you don`t want to spend too much ammunition, then you should consider having a good chainsaw as your third weapon as it does not cost you anything. When the aggression spikes you have two options, either to run through 4 block areas or hold your ground for 3 to 6 minutes and then come to the next area. If you are experienced enough you should hold your ground for sometime and then enter the next area. When you enter the next area, most likely the aggression will immediately stop. If it still continues, then you probably did not hold them off long enough before you entered another area. Armour Being equipped with a good amour, makes you last longer in a looting trip, as they absorb a certain percentage of damage when you get hit. Example....lets just say you have 70 Endurance points which is equivalent to 140 hit points. Tendril delivers exactly 70 damage points. So if you compute it, you will realize that 2 hits from tendril and your sure to be dead IF YOU ARE NOT EQUIPPING ANY ARMOUR. Now on the second scene, you have 70 Endurance points and equipped with SN-42 as your armour. SN-42 has 100 durability points and 50% damage absorption. Do the calculation again, and you find that it would take 4 hits from a tendril to kill you. *70 Endurance Points = 140hp ; 1 hit from Tendril = -70 hp, 2 hit : -70x 2= -140hp *70 Endurance Points + SN-42 = 140hp + (-50% damage) ; 1 hit from tendril = -70hp x 50% = -35 hp High level armours which has higher durability and provide 70% to 90% damage absorption would be very helpful for higher level players. Some players bring 2 armours in case one goes broken along the way, however it is not helpful to bring 2 armours that provide below 60% damage absorption because most lower level armours like SN-42, Mesh SLX or mesh RX-2 deteriorate at about the same rate as your health whenever you get hit.'' ***For more about armours see here***'' Looting route & looting ground This pa rt of the pre-looting trip preparation is usually considered the most important among the rest. Even when you`ve got everything set for a looting trip and set off, you may have a poor looting trip, if you don`t know where your going or where to loot. Looting route are very useful for everyone , regardless of their level. It would be ridiculous for a level 50 player to loot in the green zone . A looting ground is a common place where players often go there to do their looting trip and compose of a few block areas. The most common looting ground shared by high level players are the endzones (black zone), because the high level loots which have a good market value are found there. Most looting grounds are situated far away from the outpost. NOTE : Most players have a common looting ground (red & black zone) but no looting route. Others have a looting route that they follow every time they go for a looting trip, but no looting ground. Both situations stated are OK, as long as you know where you are going (looting zones) but it would work well to have both. When you reach level 11 or 14, it should be time for you to move to Doggs Stockade or Fort Pastor ( you can go anywhere you want , as any level , but to reach safely you have to be quiet ) and start thinking wisely on a looting route. DO NOT try to be smart by planning the journey anyhow you want. Always refer to the detaile d MAP found by clicking here. "So, I have a colorful detailed map....How do I even plan with this map?" Now, your looting journey depends very much on what level you are. The diagram on the top left is just a suggestion on different areas for different levels to loot. If you are somewhere between level 14 to 26 and currently in Doggs Stockade, it is advise to start your looting trip northward instead of southward. This is because going south decreases you chance of getting loots for your level. Example, if you keep going southward to loot, soon you will might start to find more plaster, steri strips and low level items and less antibiotics, bandages and other items for your level. For those who have reached level 40 or 45, you should start trying to enter the red and black zones if you`ve never attempted it just to get some experience of looting in the black zone. Do be very careful as the danger levels there are very high. If you died while you were exploring the black zone and all the possible looting items, and you think you are not ready for it, then wait till you have better equipment and try again. Black zones are commonly known as "endzones" as they are positioned at the very edge of the map. There are 2 endzone(EZ) that is the south-east EZ and north-east EZ. Ammunition For those players who are staying in Nastya and those who loot within the blue zone only, it is still fine if you don`t have any gun at all, but have something that can hold off a crowd. If you don`t have any then at the least get a good chainsaw. However, it is still advise to get a gun (shotgun, machine gun, rifle...etc.) if you are not keen in handling a chainsaw. However when you reach deeper into the green zone somewhere near the yellow zone, you must get at least a rifle or handgun. This is because you may come across "small bloats" (a zombie which explodes upon death). Using melee ONLY to kill a small bloat would surely damage your health as it`s explosion is about the range of every melee weapon. For a looting trip, you don`t have to bring as much ammunition as when you do a mission or when you go to grind EXP. Different weapons, use different amount of ammunition to kill a single infected. As an example, machine guns takes more shots to kill an infected than a rifle because rifles does more damage in one shot but slower firing rate but machine guns have very high firing rate but low damage per shot. The amount of ammunition to bring may vary for different level of players. However, stronger weapons need less shots to kill an infected but their ammunition may be more expensive. For an ordinary looting trip, you may bring one full pack of ammunition if you are using a rifle (600+ rounds) ( Because rifles do the most dmg per hit of any gun , and very few shots are required to kill a boss . 600 bullets for a Hawk OP96 is much more than enough to kill a flaming wraith and a mob in the red zone ) . If you are using machine guns atleast 2 full packs as they use up ammunition much faster compared to other weapons (it is not advised to use machine guns or any high aggro causing weapons when looting but you may bring it in case of "aggro spikes"). For pistols, you may bring one (800 rounds) or two full packs depending on how and when you use it. Explosives are definitely not advisable to use to kill a single zombie like the brute as it spikes aggression even at zombies which are off-screen (you may use it in case of massive hordes). Always remember "in a looting trip" that your main priority is to survive while "looting" NOT grinding exp. So you only use your guns when you really need to. Like for most zombies, just use your melee to kill them even though when there is quite a number of them (unless you have a very weak melee weapon). In situation where you meet the exploding bloat, then taking it down with a gun is a must (you may give it a few hits from your melee to make it easier to kill later with your gun). The reason why you should not bring too much ammunition for a looting trip is to save inventory space for what you will loot later. With more inventory space means more loot, and more loots means more profit. Security Box Not all players use a security box and for new players this useful tool is still not necessary for the time being. The security box is a very special equipment that preserves a certain sum of money upon death. This means that a certain amount of cash that you brought out or found in the inner city will still be in your pocket when you die and respawn at the outpost. So you don`t have to worry about losing all your money when you die. The statement "....you will most likely to be looted of all cash" no longer applies for your character if you have a good security box. There are several types of security boxes, each capable of saving different amounts of cash upon death. Common question: 1. Does the security box preserves all your cash upon death?. The truth is "NO!" sadly. 2. Does bringing more security box enables you to save more cash upon death? NO, of course not, only your best Box will work. In other words if you bring a security box that can keep $5000 upon death and another security box that preserves $250 upon death, only the one that can keep $5000 will work. So if you have $5250 in you pocket and died. You will lose the $250 dollars as only the largest box will work. 3. How does the box work? Just buy ONE of your preferred size and "leave it" somewhere in your inventory slot forever (unless you got a larger security box) where it`s convenient for you and it will simply work out itself. When you are on you looting trip, you may find a sum cash, it could be $300 or $2000 and sometimes $6000. You may find more cash as you move deeper into more dangerous areas like the orange zone. So it is advised to get an XL security box which preserves &20,000 upon death if you want to buy one. Not only because it can preserves large sums of cash upon death but simply because it saves you time especially when you want to buy something. As an example, if you are equipped with an XL security box, you can take at least $10,000 and keep it. When you need to buy some medication after a looting trip or mission, you can immediately go to the market without having to withdraw anything from your bank. Plus, the cash you looted from the inner city may actually cover a quarter or half of your expenses for you medication and food. If you have extra cash even after spending on your expenses you can always deposit them to your bank.***For all the types of security boxes see here.*** Barricading Items All about barricading is found here. Looting and Selling for newbies When you are low level (between 1 to 5), you probably loot and collect whatever useful items you find and enough to sustain yourself. However when you achieve to higher levels, you should start selling whatever extra loot you have and most of the time, you will always have more than you need. As you are out looting in the inner city, your inventory will begin to fill with the items you found. Soon, your inventory will be full. You can`t really go any further in your looting trip when your inventory is full so, it may be time for you to go back to the Outpost (Nastya, Doggs Stockade, Percint 13 or Fort Pastor). If you have the items to barricade, it is advise to barricade and make your own personal outpost. NOTE: make sure you have enough sets of planks and nails depending on the building you barricade. http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locations Now when you are back at the Outpost, to sell your looting items, go to the "market" ( or "Trading" if your in a personal outpost) by clicking theMarket. Now when you are in the market notice that you can''' buy, sell or private trade''' with someone. "So, how do I sell my items? First, click the word "selling" '''on top of the small window. Now, if you are not selling anything, in other words your selling list is empty, there will be a statement in red saying "You are not selling anything". To sell an item from your "Backpack" located just under your selling list, ''drag'' the item to your selling list and release. Then a window will appear enabling you to state the price of an item you want to sell. "Help ! I don`t know how much should I sell my stuff for." Well, if you are really unsure about how much something is worth to be sold, then you should check its market value. To check the market value of an item go to the "buying" section and type the name of the item on the search box and click search or "Enter". Wait for the window to load and after its done loading, you will see a long list of the things you were searching for. The item sold on the list always starts from the lowest price to the highest. Now, you should have an idea on how much you should sell your looted items. Be careful not to sell at unreasonably high prices as no one will buy them. The items you sold will remain in your list as long as they are not sold. Yes, you can cancel an item that you sold in your selling list by clicking "cancel'" located at the right side of the list. NOTE: ''Another way to consider your selling price is by checking its "scrap value" as some items are sold about the same price and sometimes lower but rarely. The scrap price of MC weapons and armours are 2 times its original scrap price ''' When your done putting your things on sale, your inventory should be about empty again and enabling you to continue looting if you desire. If your items are bought by someone, the money is automatically transferred to your bank. NOTE: There is more information for this in The Market page. The Analysis of A Looting Trip progress ''NOTE: Please know that the information gathered in this study of a looting trip were done with extreme precaution and accuracy.' '''In this study, a video of a looting trip was recorded first and then studied carefully. The maker of the video was the looter himself but decided not to upload the video yet due to it`s large file size( 81 GIG ).' In the study of the looting trip, some interesting information were found. '''Do note that everything the looter looted was on the orange zone.' The looter`s looting trip began at Fort Pastor then down south. Then, he headed to the west 5 blocks and looted on his journey. He moved one block south then traveled 3 areas to the west again and looted on his way. On the third area, he reached his looting ground; a hospital on the orange zone. Total number of objects searched : 116 (100%) Number of items found : 86 (74.1%) Number of loot taken : 64 (55.1%) Number of times nothing found : 30 (25.8%) Number of items rejected : 22 (18.9%) NOTE: More of such studies will be carried out to gather more accurate information. The looter actually wrote down every searched object in a proper sequence. He recorded the loot in each area but decided to put it down some where else in the wiki soon. According to the looting route, you can see that the looter is moving further from the yellow zone and closer to the red zone. And as he travels closer to the red zone (he is still in the orange zone) he realized that he found more higher level items like Nerotonin-2 and riffle ammunition, and less morphine, bandages. He took nothing from the first item searched until the 13th item because they were all worthless for him. He found nothing many times at the beginning of his trip but it lessened on the way as he travel east, closer to the red zone. Problems faced when looting Players cannot move too far away from the object that they are looting. If they do so, they will be unable to loot said object. The largest hindrance faced when looting is the presence of zombies. Zombies are almost always in the way when the player is looting. For example, staying in a certain spot to search for items could cause the player to be surrounded. Also, players may find themselves with very little time to search an object before a zombie catches up and attacks them. NOTE: It is unadvised to use chainsaws or ranged weapons during looting. Such weapons will attract zombies, making looting all that more difficult. Another problem is if you run into a group of players grinding, attracting mass amounts of zombies. If there is a connection issue, it may take long amounts of time to loot an object, or the player may get no item every time they attempt to loot something. To fix this issue, refresh your page, and if that doesn't work, put yourself in Single player mode or troubleshoot your connection problem. Note : You can play DF even if you have no internet connection ( that is , once it has been loaded ) , 'but you cannot loot anything as you will always loot "nothing" or "junk" or "broken beyond repair" . How Looting Works (Accepted Theory) Think of looting like a digital meter (The loot-o-meter) . In different places , the number is different (with the number being much higher in Fort Pastor than in Nastya's Holdout). And the longer you loot, the higher the number rises (which is why you tend to loot better stuff when you have been for a long time ). For example if you go to DR (Death Row = Black Zone) from Fort Pastor and loot all the way you have been looting for a long time , and will loot better stuff from the start instead of when you just go to the EZ without looting anything . While the number does falls down when you log out , or enter a Personal Outpost (PO). {Note: the number fall is less when you enter a PO}. But the number is still higher than the original number (when you just entered the area). Where you should have your looting trip depends on your level, as different areas (blue, green, yellow,orange, red or black), may give of different levels of looting items. As an example, in blue and green areas you will most likely find medication for those who are level 1 to 10 like steri strips and plasters, so as level 1 to 10 food like dog biscuits and beer. As you proceed further into more dangerous areas like the red or black zone, you will find food and medication for level 51 and above players like nerotonin-2, nerotonin8B, whiskey, etc.'' However, it is possible to loot good weapons and armours even in lower level areas but the chances are very rare. ''Aggro works almost exactly the same way .... the longer you STAY in the Inner City , the higher the aggro rises ... which is why sometimes even though you use melee you will be caught in a aggro spike .'' ''Please note , this is not the actual way looting works , but just the best way it is EXPLAINED . The codes Admin has put in for looting might be different , but effect is explained .'' The ''Looting Theory states that ; " The longer you loot , the better the loot quality '" . ( Which is why you loot better stuff after spending some time looting ) . Category:Gameplay